


Intertwined

by Crystalliced



Series: Take Flight [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sex, Exploration, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intertwine (n) - become closely linked: to become closely and intricately linked with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intertwined

Intertwine (n) - become closely linked: to become closely and intricately linked with each other

 

"Are you sure? We can wait..." I ask, timidly. I've never been more nervous; even proposing to her was a snap compared to this. We're both sitting on the edge of my bed, alone at last.

"Tyler, if you ask me that again, I'm going to kill you." Lindsey replies, and we both laugh, knowing that she literally could not hurt a fly. "But seriously, this is something I want. And besides," she says, "it'd be a shame to let such a pretty thing go to waste." She toys with the skirt of her wedding dress.

"Alright..." I say hesitantly. "How do you want to start?" I am blushing heavily right now, as is Lindsey.

She smiles, then leans closer to me. "I love you." She breathes, then our lips collide in a practiced movement (practically living together for three years gives a lot of free time!) but it is something I can't get enough of. Tonight, my naïveté makes me a little bit clumsier - but the passion and anticipation heightens my senses. We break away for just a second, long enough for me to say, "I love you most." before we meet again. 

Her hands, which have been resting on her lap for most of this time, come up and apply just a little bit of pressure on my chest, but I understand what she wants - I slowly scoot backwards until we are better positioned in the center of the bed.

I back off to catch my breath, panting slightly. Normally, this is where we would stop, before the temptation grew too much, but this is a special night. So when Lindsey tugs at the hem of my shirt line, I only hesitate for a second before taking it off.

She stares at my chest for a few seconds, leaving me unable to evaluate her reaction. And when she reaches out to tentatively lay her palm on the center of my chest, I grow increasingly tense.

She leaves her hand there. Neither of us move for a few moments, before she finally blurts out, "I can feel your heartbeat." Lindsey stares at me with an adorable wide-eyed look, and I can't help but laugh and kiss her again.

She melts into my arms, hand relaxing. 

"Eager, aren't we?" I tease. She blushes three different shades of red before lightly scraping her nails across my chest, which makes my breath catch. She grins.

"Your turn." I say, and she looks confused before I reach down and pull gently at her dress. "Oh, haha. Um..." She tries to reach the zipper on her back but can't quite reach it. 

"Turn around." I say, nervous again, because we've always stuck to kissing and I've never even thought about anything like this with Lindsey yet and now that I can...

I pull the zipper down and she extricates herself from the dress, kicking it away when she's free. I stare at her as she turns around.

She's wearing a white bra with a matching panty, which is what I would have expected if I had really thought about what was going to happen tonight, but I didn't expect the lace bordering that shows off just a few more precious square centimeters of skin. "J-Jordan told me to..."' Lindsey says, her cheeks pinkening.

"Jordan was absolutely right." I say happily, pulling her closer to me.

"W-Wait." She says it so softly that I almost miss it. "I want to..."

"I want to try French kissing." I stare at her. "Um...okay. I don't know how, though." Lindsey laughs nervously. "Neither of us have had any idea what we're doing, Tyler." I guess that's true.

"Haha...so...how do we start?" I ask. In response she swiftly leans forward and presses her lips to mine. But within seconds, I can feel her gently poke my lips with her tongue, quietly asking for entrance. I hesitate before parting my lips and letting her in.

Normally, I'm the more dominant one in this relationship, and I think that, now, it's time to take some control back. I slide my tongue against hers.

The effect is immediate. Lindsey pulls back with a gasp, and I smile. "Good?"

She doesn't bother with a reply, choosing to push me so that I fall backwards on the bed, then sliding on top of me and restarting the kiss. This time, though, I know what to expect, and I'm not nearly as hesitant as I used to be. Our tongues brush again, and we very briefly fight for dominance before I win, exploring the inside of her mouth.

This feels nice. Whereas normal kissing is more of a love thing, this is purely lust. It doesn't feel amazing because of that, but I can certainly feel the sparks.

I can feel her gently relax her arms so that almost all her body weight is on me, something we're both used to. This time, though, half-naked as we are, the simple action is surprisingly pleasurable.

We break lips again, Lindsey relaxing and resting her cheek on my shoulder. I can hear our loud breaths, as we try to recover.

"Good?" She finally asks, and I smile. "Yeah." Her body is so warm, pressed against mine as it is. "Repeat later?" 

"Definitely." I say, being happy, because this time, there will be a later. 

She pulls her body off of me, but just enough to where she's supporting herself, then she shuffles back just a bit. I do not know what her intentions are until she leans down and lightly kisses the spot where my jugular is visible on my neck. I can feel her smile as she suddenly sucks at my pulse point.

"A-Ah!" I gasp out, as an unexpected burst of shivery pleasure runs through my body. Why did that feel so amazing? She pulls back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"How...How did you know?" I pant out, as the warmth radiating from my neck slowly dies down. "I guessed." Lindsey admits, giggling a little. That ends when I grab her and roll sideways. Now I'm on top of her.

"I wonder..." I say, thinking out loud, "If you have that same weak spot." I locate the same area on her neck with my fingers, brushing her skin oh so gently, watching her grow increasingly red.

"T-Tyler..." Lindsey stutters, "Y-You..." I brush over her spot and press my lips to her pulse point gently, feeling her shiver in anticipation. But nothing happens. I do not do anything.

"Ty-" I take that moment, powerfully sucking on her soft skin. 

"Tyler!" Lindsey cries out, her cheeks burning up as I laugh, pulling my head away from her neck. "Guess I was right." I say, smiling down at her. But I'm not done yet. My fingers trace her collarbone, and I notice that when I brush past the edge of it, her breath catches for just a second, which is enough. I lean down and softly scrape my teeth against the bone.

"Mmmm." She's obviously holding back her reactions, but I can tell that she really liked that by the way she is trembling now. I leave it alone and shift upwards, so that I can reach her ears. When Lindsey realizes what I'm aiming to do, I can see her quiver ever so slightly in anticipation. Putting my mouth centimeters from her ears, I whisper, "Let it out." before sucking the tip of her ear into my mouth.

"A-A-Ah!" she moans. I can hear the quiet longing in her voice. Her hands are clenching the sheets tightly, and her face is the reddest I have ever seen it. I figured her ears would be sensitive, but I wasn’t quite expecting that reaction. I’ll keep that in mind. 

“Like that?” I murmur, smiling, and she laughs breathily. “Yeah...”

I think we’re both ready to move on, so I scoot backwards and rest my left hand on her stomach to test her reaction. She giggles. “That tickles...” she says, so I continue to lightly trace her curves, noticing the firmness of her abdomen. “All those sit ups seem to be working for you.” I note. “I hope so.” Lindsey whispers, and I can feel her impatience. So I continue to move my fingers up, watching as she whimpers ever so slightly when I press down on one of her ribs. I repeat the action, watching as she bites her lip to keep herself from making more noise. I memorize the location, resolving to come back to it later. My fingers reach the bottom of her bra, and she visibly tenses up.

“You okay?” I ask, wondering if she’s going to back out, and she nods. “Yeah. Just...nervous.” She admits. “I mean, I know that’s a given, but still.” I nod. “I don’t know what impression I’ve been giving you so far, but I am just as nervous.” I tell her, and she smiles slightly. “That’s what makes it all the more exciting, isn’t it? That we’re learning as we go?” 

“Yeah.” I say, bending down to kiss her again, just briefly, and then “Do you want me to...?” Lindsey smiles happily, and nods.

I reach up and slide the first strap off of her shoulders, then the second. She is shivering in anticipation, pink spreading throughout her cheeks. I hesitate, then pull it all off.

"T-Tyler..." Lindsey stammers. "Stop staring..." I hadn't realized that I had been, enraptured as I was.

"You're so beautiful..." I whisper at last, causing her to blush even more. I didn't think it was possible for her to get any redder, but Lindsey has been defying standards for several years now.

"C-Can I...?" She seems to know what I'm asking, and reaches up to caress my face before nodding. 

I tentatively reach out a hand to ghost over her flesh, and her breath catches. When I brush a finger over her nipple, she shivers. Leaning down, I take the hardening nub into my mouth and suck.

"Mmm..." I study her reaction. It wasn't as strong as when I played with her ear or neck. I test the other breast but get a similar reaction. I continue touching her but it is clear that she just isn't as sensitive there, so I move on.

When I kiss down her stomach and slide three fingers on her clothed center, I am surprised to find it soaking wet. Bringing my hand back up, I inspect the liquid. It's clear and sticky, and smells faintly sweet. I sample a drop.

I can't describe the taste, with the only word applying being sweet. I like it, though, so I lick the rest off my fingers. When Lindsey realizes exactly what I'm doing, the blush on her face spreads to her neck and upper chest.

"T-Tyler..." she stutters, watching me clean the rest off of my hand. I smile. "It tastes good." I say, and it really does. I want more.

I hook my finger in the waistband of her last bit of clothing and look to her for consent. "W-Wait." 

I stare at her, confused. "Kiss me." She demands, and that is a wish I have no qualms about fulfilling. I crawl back up to her, and she winds her hands around my neck. Our lips crash into each other's with bruising force.

This is the most intense kiss that we have ever shared, Lindsey's tongue pushing into my mouth as I fight back with equal fervor.

She pulls back quickly, leaving me dazed, then carefully and gently presses her lips against mine, before gently biting my lower lip and letting me go. 

"There's a difference between lust and love..." She says, smiling. "Don't forget it." And I understand what she is trying to tell me. That as much as she enjoys all the new stuff we are learning, love...love is the thing that we are here for, not lust. Not physical attraction. I nod.

"Keep going." Lindsey whispers, and so I do. I slide her last bit of clothing down her legs, and off her body. "I think those are ruined." she whispers, embarassed, and I laugh. "It was for a good cause." I say back, and she smiles. The blush has mostly faded from her skin.

I can't help staring at her.

The first thing I notice is that there is no hair. I look back up at Lindsey. 

"You shaved?" I ask hesitantly, and she nods. "Jordan told me to do it." I make a mental note to thank her before returning to the view at hand.

There is a generous amount of the clear liquid from earlier spread out over her inner thighs and inside her center.

I lean my head closer to her skin and she shudders, realizing my intention. "Tyler..."

My first kiss lands open-mouthed on her left inner thigh. I lick the fluid that has accumulated there away before switching sides and doing the same, making her quiver in anticipation.

I hover over her center for a bit, then glance up at Lindsey. She stares back at me, affection and love shining in her eyes. I smile for just a second before exhaling hot air right into her.

"A-Ah!" She gasps, dropping her head back onto the sheets. I change the placement of my lips, then inhale briefly before blowing cold air, causing her to tremble and bite her lip. As I suspected, she is extremely sensitive in this particular area of her anatomy.

Leaning down so that my lips are about to brush her vagina, I deliever a slow lick that causes her to cry out and clench the sheets. Then a faster one that thrusts deeper into her, making her moan my name. I quite like the sound of that and repeat it a few times, unpredictably alternating back and forth between the two methods.

Leaning back up after about twenty seconds of this, I evaluate her reaction. With those touches, I have reduced her to a shuddering mess, as she gasps for air.

"H-How...How are you so goo-Ahh!" I discovered a little nub that had been previously hidden, and upon a tentative lick, I completely interrupt her train of thought. I think this is what Nick was telling me about, before the wedding. The clitoris...? I experiment with a few more touches, but nothing causes a reaction as powerful as the first two licks and touching the little protrusion. Out of curiosity, I suck on the nub itself which causes an incredible reaction.

Her back arches off the bed and she cries out, although this sounds a lot more desperate. I lift up my head to check on her but she clamps her legs around me.

"Don't stop!" Lindsey shrieks, so I continue stimulating both the nub and her lips, drawing increasingly loud moans from her. I smile even as I blow harshly over her center, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"T-Tyler..." I suck on her clit one last time and she cries out.

"Tyler!" And then she becomes undone, shuddering in ectasy from head to toe. Her legs squeeze tightly over me as I continue to lick at her center, and at the liquid that has reappeared on her thighs. I'm not sure how long she shivers after that, but it's enough time for me to clean every last bit of wetness.

"Was that good?" I ask, and Lindsey stares at me. "Incredible." She says, and I smile, relieved that she's so happy. I kiss her, forgetting that she still remains on my lips, but Lindsey doesn't mind.

"Do you want me to do that for you too?" She asks me, and I shake my head. "Later, I want to be able to make it through sex first." She giggles as I slide down my pants and underwear. Sitting up and scooting over to where I am, she reaches out to slide her fingers out against me.

"It's...big." Lindsey murmurs worriedly, and looking down at her little hand wrapped around my length, I have to admit that, yes, it does look rather intimidating.

"I trust you." She says, sitting down and spreading her legs. I brush against her lips and grab myself to put my tip at her opening. "You're on the pill, right?" I whisper, just to be sure that it's okay to do this without a condom, and she nods.

"Ready?" I ask, and she reaches over to grab my hand. "Ready."

I thrust deeply, tearing her hymen. Her eyes flutter closed as she squeezes my hand tightly, and I wait for her to get accustomed to it. To her credit, she doesn't make a single sound, and if not for her pained breaths, the ache in my hand, and the tear sliding from her left eye, I wouldn't even know that it hurt.

I brush my lips against hers, and she responds tentatively, pushing softly against mine. 

"I-I think I'm okay." She finally says, and I squeeze her hand. It's only now that I feel the warmth and tightness surrounding my length, and when I pull back a few inches, we both gasp at the delicious friction.

I want to experiment more, to figure out what makes her tick, but there's a time limit, as touching her brings me that much closer, too. I set a slower pace to let the heat spread through my body, and I reach down to rub at the most sensitive spot on her body.

"Ahh!" Lindsey cries out, falling backwards against the bed with me still inside her. The new angle allows me to go a bit deeper inside her, and I take advantage of this to make us both shudder in pleasure.

"You're so wet...!" I manage to breathe out, and Lindsey looks away, heat flushing her cheeks. "I can't help i-Oh!" I thrust at the same spot again and she cries out my name.

At this rate I will finish faster than her, so I begin gently rubbing at the little nub that I enjoyed playing with during our foreplay, and she clenches around me. 

"Tyler!" She gasps, and this time I lean down to find the spot by her ribs, sucking at it and causing her to moan wantonly.

Too much. The sensations are too much. "Gonna-" she shudders, unable to finish her sentence, as her body begins convulsing. The feeling pushes me over the edge, too.

"Lindsey, I'm -" I climax, and I feel rather than hear her reach her peak as well. 

Together.

 

Afterwards, we lie together on the bed, recovering.

"I love you." Lindsey says, and I smile. "I love you most." 

That's all that matters.

 

~Fin


	2. Love

Love - The feeling of tender affection for another person

    I open my eyes, forcing the last few vestiges of sleep out of my system.  The sunrise gently highlights the wall above me.  I continue lying on the bed, feeling a light pressure against my chest, and for a moment, everything is quiet.  

    Then the memories of last night come flooding in, and I feel my cheeks set alight.  We did it.  We really did it.  

     I shift my body weight and lean my head up enough so that I can stare at the girl in question, who is currently using my chest as a pillow, arms laying carelessly on me.  She yawns and her eyes slowly flutter open.

   "Hey." I whisper, and she closes her eyes again.  "Hey."  Lindsey replies sleepily, holding me tighter.

    "I love you."  She doesn't answer, and for a moment I think that she's fallen back asleep.

    "I love my violin, and dancing, and dressing up, and eating cereal.  So..."

    "You make me whole, Tyler."  Lindsey says, her lips quirking up into a smile.   I stroke her hair, contemplating this.

    "And vice-versa." I whisper, hugging her to me tight.

    "Brush our teeth and reconvene here in seven minutes?" she asks me, opening her eyes.  "I've nothing better to do."  I say, grinning, and she playfully bats my arm.

    "Let's go."  Lindsey says , squeezing me once before sliding off me, dashing down towards the bathroom.  

* * *

 

 

    "I have an idea."  I say, flopping down on the bed next to Lindsey, who curls up into my embrace.  "What is it?" Lindsey asks curiously, and I smile mischievously and say, "Let's make out."

     I can feel the heat pooling in her cheeks before she shyly looks up at me, and nods.

    In an instant, my lips find hers, but we're in such an awkward position that Lindsey rolls over so that she's situated on me.

    "You know-" I say between kisses and bites, "-You have an absolutely sexy bedhead."  Her lips find my pulse point and there's no time to talk afer that.

    Lindsey completes me, and I complete her.  

    The rest can be figured out as we keep going.

 


End file.
